Behind the Scene
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: You could say Neji's perfect. He's the Hyuga Prodigy, drop dead gorgeous, and.. a talented singer? A NejiTen OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the song Tie a Yellow Ribbon.

**Behind the Scene  
**By: pin0ts

"TENTEN! DON'T YOU DARE!" Came a roaring voice from the second floor of the Hyuga household, followed by mad, stampede-like stomping, and a loud, hearty, mischievous laugh.

Simultaneously, all heads of those downstairs went to the direction of the stairs, slightly tilted upward, puzzled and bewildered expressions on each one's faces, or thoughts, for two other stoic men were there. And maybe, as for the big, Potato Chips addict too.

"N-Neji-niisan?" The stuttering lady stated the unbelievable truth, making the dog of her husband bark in affirmation.

After a few seconds, the riotous couple were spotted, and they seemed to be playing tag, the pupil-less man dashing behind his wife, trying to reach for the video cam clasped in her small, yet skilled hands. "GIVE ME THAT!" The infuriated Hyuga bellowed.

Seeing Neji in this state intrigued the audiences more, but they made no noise, too enthralled at what was happening. After all, it's not everyday you see the cool and composed Hyuga, agitated and flustered.

They ran like little kids, circling around, as if no visitors were there. Was the Byakugan successor like this when no one was around? Thinking the twosome's playtime was enough, and that it was too troublesome and making him dizzy, Shikamaru volunteered to be the referee.

"GIVE IT TO ME—" The Hyuga prodigy then found himself unable to move. "—now." Oh yes, the shadow manipulator had worked his trick again. Seeing the inescapable state of her husband, the previous surname-less lady slowed down, then started skipping to the television set, grinning like an idiot, not minding the raised eyebrows and inquiring looks of their companions.

"Do you mind explaining?" Asked a beholder of eager jaded orbs.

"Oh, you'll see." Was the enigmatic answer of the weapons' mistress, still smiling widely, earning more intensified glares from her significant other.

The cherry blossom then turned to her bestfriend with a confused look, who in turn just gave her a shrug.

"Neji, my youthful rival, I challenge you to a shouting contest!" Lee announced randomly, he then continued, as he wiggled his thick, duct tape like eyebrows, which is, very, very, disturbing. "You did well a while ago."

Seeing the reaction of his victim, Mr. Pineapple Head read clearly what he wanted to do. Wanting, and hoping that his sure punishment from the said Hyuga would be less brutal, he decided to follow what the big, bold letters imprinted on his face was saying, '**KILL**'.

When the long haired shinobi was exactly at the side of the green spandex clad man, Shikamaru tightly clenched his fist, then swinging it forcefully to his right, him hitting the mid air, but as for Neji, hitting squarely the face of its target, sending him flying to the roof, then back down. The victim-attacker then smirked; a Hyuga would always buy the best and most durable materials.

Then the sound of the shower and the radio playing stopped everyone, all were sent to their seats, the lazy shinobi releasing his hold on the older man. What appeared on the television seemed to be a bathroom, someone, apparently Neji, behind the shower curtains.

Seeing this, and finding it awkward watching himself, let alone in that situation, the Hyuga just closed his eyes, sunk in his seat in defeat, awaiting his doom.

As the song ended, the shower curtains flew open, (making the female viewers avert their eyes from the screen) revealing a half-naked Hyuga Neji (then went back when they confirmed that it was safe enough).

The oblivious Neji then picked up his toothbrush, filled it with toothpaste, and then started cleaning his teeth as the next song started playing.

_I'm comin' home, I've done my time  
Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine  
If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free  
Then you'll know just what to do  
If you still want me  
If you still want me_

("That's the Ribbon song, isn't it?" Temari asked, and inwardly still thinking of what's the significance and importance of them seeing this video.

"Tie a Yellow Ribbon!" Exclaimed the Ichiraku Ramen's well known customer.)

The barely clothed man seemed to recognize this, and started moving his head to the beat of the song.

(Everyone raised their eyebrows at this, while Tenten could barely contain her laughter.)

_Whoa, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do ya still want me?  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree_

(Lee regained consciousness, and hearing the familiar tune, he started singing wildly, and off key with his partner in crime, Naruto, making a few wince, and the last Uchiha impatient, thus, knocking both men unconscious, the second time this day for Lee.)

_Bus driver, please look for me  
'cause I couldn't bear to see what I might see  
I'm really still in prison  
And my love, she holds the key  
A simple yellow ribbon's what I need to set me free  
I wrote and told her please  
_

By this time, Neji was putting his toothbrush in the container, the swinging of his head, unstopped. He then reached for the brush, and started untangling his silky, long hair, and as he finished, he did the most uncharacteristical thing. He lowered the brush just below his mouth and started singing with the artist.

(Everyone watched, wide-eyed, mouth agape, even Sasuke and Shino's face were indifferent. And as for the couple, one has his eyes closed, twitching a bit, while the other one has tears coming out of her eyes, clutching her stomach, laughing unsoundly.)  
_  
Whoa, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
It's been three long years  
Do ya still want me? (still want me)  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree  
I'll stay on the bus  
Forget about us  
Put the blame on me  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree _

Now the whole darn bus is cheerin'  
And I can't believe I see  
A hundred yellow ribbons 'round the ole oak tree

_I'm comin' home, mmm, mmm  
_

(The deep voice of the Hyuga Prodigy rang around the room, everyone watching, absorbed, not wanting to miss a millisecond of what seems to be a very interesting video.

"Wha—" and a loud gasp was heard. Apparently, the two loud mouthed shinobis just woke up, and were scandalized at what they saw. Then suddenly, tears spurted from Lee's eyes.)  
_  
(Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree)  
(Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree)  
(Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree)  
(Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree)  
(Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree)  
(Tie a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree)_

The Hyuga then put down the brush, then turned off the radio, and went out.

-

Silence. No one dared to speak or make a comment, because they know that they wouldn't get out of this house alive. What was heard was only occasional whimpers from the, still, laughing lady.

Still silence. Even the loquacious, reckless blonde man knew when to shut up. But I guess, Lee's naivety got in the way. He stood up, wiped his tears, then started applauding loudly, and saying, "BRAVO!" repeatedly, as he shook his head slowly.

"Neji, my rival and teammate, this shows that even if you're not-anymore-young, your burning fire of youth is still ablaze!"

THUMP!

Yet again, the Gai impersonator was down, lying on the floor, for the 3rd time that day.

"No blackmails or jokes. I don't want this getting out or I'll hunt you down." The piercing white eyes of the Hyuga looked at each one present, giving emphasis. He then turned, and headed to the stairs.

As he ascended, he spoke, never turning, "Tenten, get ready for sparring tomorrow."

Hearing this, her laugh suddenly came to a halt, now, it was her time to looked stunned, "Shit." She muttered, and everyone's eyes averted to her.

When they heard the door close, everyone let out their heart's desire, to laugh, or more like guffaw, like uneducated idiots, and as for the dubbed as cool and composed men, they just smirked and made an amused sound. It's the best they could do, I suppose.

-

When the laughter died, and when Lee was finally awake, everyone bid their goodbye. The green clad man and the one wearing orange walked together, whispering about something, while Sasuke was a few feet away.

"If Neji acts that weird when no one's around, how about Sasuke?" Inquired Naruto, as they both looked suspiciously at the Uchiha not so far away.

Sensing two pairs of eyes looking at him strangely, he focused his vision to the two and glared daggers at them.

-----

Done! My 3rd NejiTen XD. Btw, the song is Tie a Yellow Ribbon by Perry Como.

This is actually based on a real life experience, when my uncle showed us this video of my cousin and stuff. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed reading this one.


End file.
